


The Great Escape

by PinkTala



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkTala/pseuds/PinkTala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim needs a date to his best friend’s wedding. So of course it’s only logical that he asks the woman he is interested in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Escape

“You want me to what?” Steph gave Tim her ‘did you hit your head recently look.’ It was a mixture of slightly horrified and confused. Tim sighed lightly and ran a hand through his hair.

“Come on Steph it’s not a big deal,” Tim said lightly.

“No of course not. You just want your ex girlfriend to be your date to your best friend’s and another ex girlfriends wedding,” She took a sip of her coffee and frowned at him.

“Please?” He wasn’t above begging. He didn’t want to be the guy that didn’t bring a date. All the rest of the titans had dates to the event and he didn’t want to show up with out someone.

“Tim is there anyone else?” It wasn’t that she minded spending time with Tim. She liked hanging out with him. But this, with the long past they already had seemed like a bad idea. They had a good thing going right now. It had taken them a little while to there but it was good. They were friends. The kind of friends that could work together and hang out together. It had taken time to get there and she didn’t want to throw that work out the window.

“The rest of the Titans already have dates,” Tim said. He wanted Steph to go with him. It would be fun. He didn’t mean anything by asking her to go, they were just friends. He didn’t need anything more then that. Occasionally he wondered about what more then friends might be, but it wasn’t something he was actively trying to make happen. They were friends and that was good enough for him.

“What about Tam?” She suggested and Tim shook his head. A few years ago that might have been an option but now, not so much. They had a falling out. They still worked together, but their relationship hadn’t recovered in the way that Tim’s and Steph’s had.

The pair were quiet as they sat and sipped their coffee. Tim waiting for an answer and Steph thinking about what she was going to do. She’d feel bad if he had to go by himself, but that the same time there were numerous ways that this could end horribly.

“When is it?” She asked.

“July fifteenth,” That gave her some time.

“I’ll think about it, okay?” She said lightly. He nodded. That was good enough for now.

—

They hadn’t talked about the wedding since the first conversation. Steph had been focusing on school, trying to get ready to finish her degree and find a job once she was done. But once that had been finished they still hadn’t talked about it. He knew she hadn’t forgot, because she did have it marked on her calendar. But the blonde still hadn’t given him an answer.

He wasn’t going to bring it up, but Cassie had called to ask if he was bringing someone. When he told her that it was still up in the air, the bride to be had nearly snapped at him to figure it out. He could understand the wedding stress was starting to get to her. He’d promised to figure it out by the end of the week and that he’d let her know.

He just didn’t know how to bring it up. Even though they were just sitting on his couch watching a movie. He kept looking over at the blonde out of the corner of his eye. She was just sitting there eating popcorn that she’s made them, eyes fixed on the screen.

How did you casually say, ‘Hey I kind of need to know if you’re coming to this wedding with me.’ The more he thought about it the less easier it seemed to be to bring up. 

It was near the end of the movie when he’d turned, determined to ask. Only to be met with a piece of popcorn flying at his face.

“What,”

“You’ve been fidgeting the whole time. Tell me what’s on your mind or sit still, I think Elizabeth is about to realize Darcy isn’t a dick,” Tim pursed his lips and turned back to the screen. He would wait, since the blonde was engrossed in the movie.

The blonde wasn’t having any of that. She paused the movie and turned to Tim. “Come on, tell me what’s up,”

“It can wait till the movie is over,”

“Elizabeth marries Darcy, movie over,”

“Aww thanks for ruining it for me,” Tim teased her lightly and she laughed.

“Anyways what’s up? And don’t try to brush me off, something is on your mind,” Tim really wasn’t going to get a better chance then this. So he knew he had better just ask again.

“About the wedding… I was wondering if you’d thought about it at all,”

“I have,” She said and gave him a small nod.

“And?”

“And I’ll go with you,” He had been about to thank her but she shushed him lightly, “As friends though, not as a date, date,”

“Yeah that’s fine,”

“Okay I was just making sure we were clear,” Steph took the bowl of popcorn out of her lap and set on the coffee table. She stood up and stretched her limbs out.

“Well I guess we better go find me a dress,”

—

Tim had set up the arrangements for him and Steph. The wedding was in Metropolis, so they were flying out the day before the wedding and coming home the day after. They were staying in a hotel and had separate rooms. 

They had flown in late. So the pair had basically went straight to the hotel and to bed for the night. Tim had to be at the hall early in the morning, which meant Steph was going to be there too. And the blonde girl had demanded sleep so she could get up early in the morning and get ready.

Tim had agreed, since it meant that he got to get more then just four hours of sleep. Steph had also agreed to play nice for the day, as long as Conner didn’t make any smart mouth remarks about when she ‘played dress up as Robin.’

“Are you ready yet?” He asked. She was in the bathroom finishing getting ready. Steph had been taking her time getting ready, saying that this was process that couldn’t be rushed.

“Almost, calm down, we still have like an hour to get there,” Steph had kicked the door. Tim flopped back on the bed to wait for the blonde to finish getting ready. When she needed to she could take her sweet time doing something. She hadn’t ended up finding a dress when she’d been shopping with Tim, she had found something to wear another time that she went shopping. So he hadn’t seen what she had picked out to wear. All she had said about it was that she looked good in it and loved it.

“Okay I’m done,” Steph opened the bathroom door and smiled at Tim. He sat up and looked at the blonde. Her hair was lightly curled and hanging loose.

“I was thinking about going for the red one we picked out but then I found this,” She gestured at the yellow dress she had on. It was a one shouldered short cocktail dress. It looked good, she looked good.

This could be bad.

“It’s a little shorter then we were looking at but hey, when do I ever get to show off my legs? So I went for it,” She smiled before moving to grab a clutch that had her things in it. She didn’t need much.

“Give me something here Tim, come on,” He’d been in a little bit of shock. He was used to seeing her mostly covered. Not that she wasn’t confident about her looks. There was just a lot of scaring that was hard to explain to people.

“You look great,”

“Very articulate boy wonder,” Steph smiled and rolled her eyes lightly. She put on her black heels and looked at Tim.

“Sorry you just look really good,”

“Thanks,” She pursed her lips lightly. “Let’s get this show on the road, then shall we?” She smiled lightly and headed for the door.

This could be bad, Tim couldn’t help thinking that.

—

The ceremony had went off without any disasters. Tim had watched for the blonde girl in the crowd of titans, the people the wedding that she knew really well were a part of the wedding party. She’d chatted with a few people before the ceremony started and ended up sitting with Jaime and Traci. Her and Traci had remembered each other from sparing in the titans tower all those years ago. Back in her Spoiler days. Back when she and Tim were still…

He bit the inside of his cheek and tried not to think about it.

Tim didn’t get a chance to talk to Steph until after supper and the first dances. He was a part of the wedding party, so he had to leave for pictures. He sat at the head table during supper, while Steph sat with Jaime and Traci. Then there were toasts to make and thank you’s to be given. First dances followed and then he finally escaped to find the blonde girl.

She wasn’t hard to find, sitting at her table still, laughing a chatting with the rest of the people seated with her. Tim sat down beside Steph with a smile on his face.

“Hey you,” He said quietly, not wanting to interrupt the conversation.

“Hey you. Best man duties done for now?” She smiled back at him.

“For now yeah,”

“Cool,” They were quiet for a bit while the rest of the table laughed over some joke.

This wasn’t weird was it? Tim wondered to himself. They were friends, it was totally alright for him to think that Stephanie looked great today. He thought that Cassie looked great today and that wasn’t weird. But maybe this was because he still had feelings for Steph. And she was his date for this wedding, even if it had been clearly stated that they had come together as friends.

“Stop thinking,” Steph said and looked at Tim.

“What, I’m not…”

“You are. You have that intense thinking face on,” Tim pursed his lips lightly. This was a bit awkward now. He watched Steph toss back the last of her wine before getting to her feet.

“Come on boy wonder, let’s dance,” She smiled. Tim blinked at her a few times as she held her hand out. He smiled at the blonde lightly before taking her hand and letting her led him onto the dance floor.

They danced the night away, various friends had come to join them and left. Watching Steph and Bart dance to ‘Sexy and I know it’ wasn’t something anyone was going to forget anytime soon.

—

“Remember Cassie and Conner’s wedding?” Tim asked. Steph was sitting on across from him in a coffee shop, sipping her mocha. Steph nodded lightly and set her coffee cup down on the table.

“That was fun wasn’t it?” Steph said. Tim nodded in agreement. They were quiet for a few moments before Steph leaned forward on the table.

“What are you thinking?” She asked. She knew, she always knew.

“That you know me far too well,” Tim smiled at her lightly and leaned forward on the table as well. “Steph could we maybe-“

“Yeah. Friday at 8?” She smiled knowingly at him.

“Sounds great,”


End file.
